Paper Cranes
by Shiroi1062
Summary: What happens after everything dear to you is gone? You find a reason to keep living. Life can be harsh and unforgiving but it is so beautiful. ALTERNATE ENDING. More info in the author's notes.
1. How it Began

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone, I know this story is completely different from my first one-shot. Where that one was for the smut, this is more emotional. It's something I had to get off my chest. The point of this story is for you to _feel_ something. Anything. If I can accomplish that, then I can begin writing a real story. If not, then I guess I'll have to keep working on it with more one-shots.

I warn you, this will not end happily, and that is the point. If you are easily moved and/or emotional, and if you still want to read this, then proceed with caution.

**Edit:** After much persuasion-the fact that I'm sporting a black eye having absolutely nothing to do with it-I have decided to create an alternate ending for those of you who like happy endings. You know who you are. The new ending is dedicated to all you pervs out there who I know would not read this story otherwise (guilty~).

That is all. Enjoy.

* * *

Have you ever felt like reality is moving too fast for you to follow? Something gone in an instant before you had the chance to grasp it? That is my life now, and it is the loneliest existence on the planet. It is my personal Hell, and I deserve every fucking second.

Screaming. An explosion of fire, screeching metal, and searing pain. I capture the face of my mother as the car flips, glass flying, and blood hanging in midair. Her expression was the picture of horror. Eyes wide in fear, face deathly pale, and mouth stretched open in a silent scream. It's what I see before the door on my left side is crushed against me. Agony hits me just as my head slams into the side window with a sickening crunch. The world is dark.

Blaring lights and a piercing wail. A siren. Shouting, then the sound of the door on my right being ripped from its hinges. Hands are on me, pulling me from my crumpled position on the carpeted ceiling of the car. I risk a hazy glance to the passenger's seat and immediately wish I hadn't. She had twisted around in an attempt to reach me, I can see her broken form resting against the seat. I feel something in me die. Her long black hair is soaked in red, her eyes dull and lifeless. I snap, and suddenly I'm screaming over and over again. My throat is raw, burning, and still I continue.

"He's going into shock, we need to sedate him, now!" I hear before registering the sting of a needle in my thigh. My head swims and I black out once more, an image of my mother shoots through my mind.

I'm pushed through the swinging doors of the Emergency Room and I feel myself flash in and out of consciousness, whether through my own stubbornness or lack of sedatives, I do not know. Every strained blink from swollen eyes is like the click of a camera, a panorama of memories frozen in time.

I'm five, I see myself reaching for gentle arms before being enveloped in a warm embrace.

I'm fourteen. I flush in indignation as my brother jabs at my forehead, a barely concealed smile lighting his features.

I'm twenty-three, the youngest S. Medicine Specialist to graduate from JHU. My father's eyes are glowing with pride as he nods his head in quiet approval.

Twenty-four, only three months after my birthday, and I'm standing at the foot of a grave, a silent tear streaking my otherwise impassive face.

Now, two years later. The final memory fades into darkness, the last expression I'll ever see on my mother's face. It will haunt me for the rest of my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eye snaps open, retina dilating under glaring white lights. I hiss in pain when I try to curl myself away from them. I lay still for a couple seconds, the gears in my brain slowly coming to life, then opt to assess the damage. I notice that my left side must have taken the brunt of the impact, both left limps immobilized by heavy casts. I lift my good hand, two fingers in splints, to the bindings around my face. I run my fingers over the heavy gauze applied around my eye and slowly work my way down. I feel my neck in a brace, more bandages and gauze around my torso, then I glance at the IV sticking out of my arm, skin cold from the fluids flowing in.

I sigh mournfully and regret it instantly. My lungs flaring and bruised muscles tensing painfully, I gasp and clutch at my chest, equally damaged face contorting in agony. I hear alarms start going off, heart monitor beeping erratically. I hear a door to my left slam open, footsteps rushing to my side of the room. The disgustingly green curtain around me was yanked aside, revealing a panicked nurse rushing to my side.

"Oh my goodness!" She fluttered about, delicate hands rubbing small, soothing circles on my back and chest. After a small coughing fit, she laid me back down gently, a hand reaching toward the bedside table for a glass of water. She brought the cup to my lips, comments of "you should be more careful, Mr. Uchiha" and "try not to strain yourself too much", flying from her mouth as I sipped the water.

The last of the liquid sliding down my throat, I lay back on the pillows with a grimace. I watched the nurse fiddle with the machines for a bit before she stood up, hands neatly folded in front of her. "Now that you're awake, Mr. Uchiha, the doctor will be coming in to check on you to make sure the surgery was successful. After you are considered safe to move, you will be transported to the nursing floor." Her polite expression melted away, a mix of pity and sympathy etching her features. "We will be placing you in a semi-private room for your safety."

_Safety?_ The thought swirled in my head, confusing me. The nurse averted her eyes at the blank look I gave her. When I said nothing, she cleared her throat gently saying, "If you need anything, please press the call button located on your right, by your hand. The doctor will be here momentarily." With that, she turned on her heel and walked briskly toward the door, quietly opening and closing it behind her.

I lay in silence, staring at the ceiling, the soft sounds of the monitor and drip of the IV my only company. I don't know how long I lay there, trying not to think, trying not to remember. I thought of everything and nothing. A bitter smile has the muscles in my face aching, but I do not let it fade. I deserve this pain. Just as I feel my expression darken, the door slams open once more, the bang pulling me from my stupor.

My eye falls on an ample woman with strawberry blond hair pulled in a tight bun, loose strands framing her face. Red lips purse as she takes in my appearance as perfectly manicured nails reach for the file attached at the end of my bed. She licks a finger and opens the folder, silently flipping the papers, only sparing a brief glance at each new page. Looking back at me, she clicks her tongue, closes the file, and places it back in its holder.

"I can only imagine how you're feeling right now, Mr. Uchiha." I said nothing. "I'll explain everything you need to know, so spare yourself the pain of speaking aloud." She walked around to my right side, pulling away the rest of the curtains. When she was done, she sat herself on a chair by my feet, facing me, legs crossed and hands on her lap. "When I ask a question, a slight nod or shake of your head is fine. Can you do that?"

I nod stiffly in understanding.

"Very good. Now, do you have any recollection of what happened to you?" I lift my good hand and make a 'so-so' gesture. "Hm slight memory loss, but that's normal. Give it some time and your memory should restore itself." There was a slight rustling of fabric as she shifted in her seat. "It may not seem like it, but you've been in surgery for 28 hours, we almost lost you a couple times, but you pulled through."

I see her hesitate, choosing her words carefully. Then, her back straightens as her gaze locks with my own. "Let's get the worst out of the way. With every good news, there is bad, but I won't take pity on you. I have a feeling that you would prefer to know everything, even if it may hurt you." There was a slight pause as she studied my reaction. My head hung in resignation, but I stayed silent. She continued.

"The people in both the driver's and passenger's seat, your parents, were not so lucky. Your father died on impact, his side was hit by the speeding car, crushing him against the door. Your mother died minutes after the collusion. She slammed her head against the dashboard while the car was flipping and bled out." She signed. "If the paramedics had not arrived when they did, it would have been too late to save you."

I feel cold and weightless, like my soul was no longer a part of my physical form. Its own swirling entity, watching the scene before me with indifference. I swallow thickly and raise my head, face emotionless yet my eyes burn with unshed tears. I once again lift my hand, signaling her to continue.

Again, she adjusts her position in the chair after reaching for my medical documents. She rifles through some papers, finally finding what she's looking for as she places a finger on a page. "I find it in your best interest to know the extent of your injuries so that you may avoid any movements that may cause you discomfort." She eyed the list before returning her gaze to me.

"As I'm sure you noticed, you have a small skull fracture, which is why your memory is a little fuzzy. Your right eye sustained minimal damage, but we had it bandaged to speed up the healing process. You sprained your neck when your head landed on the car's ceiling, which is also what caused a dislocation of the jaw. Give it about a week and you'll be able to speak for short intervals with minor aches. You also received a few broken bones, such as your arm, leg, and two of your ribs. Luckily, most injuries were dislocations that have already been properly realigned. The only internal damage that we could visibly identify was a punctured lung caused by a broken rib. There are, of course, a couple of other damages to your body that may only appear after a couple of days. Such as back and muscle pain and sensitive organs. Lastly, there might also be soft tissue damage, but we won't be able to do much about it until you are completely recovered. At that time, you will be given scheduled physical therapy to help put strength back into your limbs. Ironic, I know. For now, we will keep you on painkillers along with anti-flammatory medication via IV every four hours."

Having finished her report, the doctor stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles from her pristine white coat. She was still speaking as she went around checking various machines and giving my body a checkup; poking, prodding, and adjusting my position. "I recommend trying to be as still as possible, lay on your back and only on your left if absolutely necessary. You are well on your way to making a full recovery, so you'll be moved momentarily. I trust the nurse informed you of this?" A subtle nod. "Good. After you have been settled into your new room, a nurse will inform you of any further procedures."

Returning my file, she started for the door. Turning the knob, standing halfway out, she looked at me with an expression I could not identify. "I'm sorry for your loss, but know this: You are not alone. Things may not seem worth fighting for right now, but in the end, you will realize that you are alive for a reason. One you may not know of yet. Survive. You will not regret it. I promise you that." The door slid shut behind her.

I don't know how long I continued to stare after her as her words slowly sank in. All at once, I feel a low burning in my gut, emotions that are slowly eating me up from the inside. Anger, hurt, remorse, self-pity, betrayal, and most of all, pure unadulterated anguish. Although not a sound makes it past my lips, my mind is screaming inside, pounding against its restraints. Chaotic thoughts whirl through my head, cursing the doctor, the world, fate, myself. How could anyone possibly understand? The suffering I have lived through, the suffering I'm caged in now?

I feel my breathing come faster, my pulse quickening. Then, just as abruptly as my emotions flared, they vanish. I'm calm once more. The seconds tick by and I begin to feel light headed and drowsy. My eyes feel heavy. A vague memory of a syringe and the IV breaks through the fog in my brain. I realize with bitter amusement that the woman had injected sedatives into my IV bag, slowly letting the medication work through my system. My mouth twists in a nasty smile. _She knew_, I think to myself as the light begins to fade, _obnoxious_ _woman_. Darkness enfolds her cloak around me, dragging me into her cold embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need to stop this unhealthy obsession, Sasuke. It's been over two years now, you need to let him go." My father is standing by my mother, who is seated on the plush leather recliner. Her tear stained face is buried in her hands, unable to look at me.

"Let go?" I take on a dangerous tone. "You mean_ forget_?"

"W-what?" My mother sobs out. "No! Of course not, sweetheart. We only have your best interests at heart-"

A violent swing of my arm across the coffee table has the delicate China tea set crashing to the floor, the now cold brew soaking into the carpet. My mother flinches away, a small whimper of surprise falling from her lips. I don't care, I pay her no heed, solely focusing on venting my hurt, disguising it in anger. "Best interests at heart?" I repeat sarcastically. "Did you have the 'best interests at heart' when you sent him to do your dirty work? Wasn't that all for the 'good of the company' rather than 'best interests'?"

I'm hysterical now, eyes wild as I look between the broken expression of my mother and strained appearance of my father. "Where were your precious values then? Why couldn't you save him, why weren't you there when he needed you most? Why? Why? Why?! Answer me!"

The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh echoes throughout the now silent room. Face frozen in shock, I bring a trembling hand to my stinging cheek.

"That is enough, Sasuke." I hear my father's voice shake ever so slightly. "He chose his fate, and if you cannot realize why, then you have no right in calling yourself his brother."

My heart goes cold, like whatever fire I had left in me was suddenly dosed by freezing rain. Icy sneer in place, I fix a steely gaze on my father. So prim, so proper, and all it makes me want to do is smash his face in. "Is that so? Then who are you to call yourself his father? His fucking parents?" A gasp from the direction of my mother.

Jaw stiff, lips set in a thin line, my father barks out, "We are discussing your psychological state of mind, not us. I'm warning you. Stop your pathetic attempt at finding those responsible for his death. You are a medical practitioner, not the detective your delusional mind wishes to be. You're driving yourself to dangerous territory, and I don't mean that in the mental perspective."

"You are endangering yourself and those around you, son." My mother adds tentatively, mascara staining her face. "We only want to protect you...like we always have..." She trails off, stifling another sob.

I laugh hollowly, head thrown back, with fingers aggressively running across dark locks. "Protect me. How I wish you could see the irony in that. It really should not have been me you were protecting. Who is the one six feet under?"

I let my hands fall limply to my sides, face devoid of emotion. "The only benefit we got from being born into this house, was the goddamn money." As I turn on my heel, the soft thud of my mother sliding to the floor reaches my ears. A heavy hand grips my shoulder tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't fucking touch me." My father removes his hold as if burned. "I'm going home and I will continue searching, with or without your help." I make it as far as the door before I hear my mother shout my name, begging me to stop. I cease my movements, but I do not look back.

"P-please just don't go alone." She stammers out. "At least let us go with you...I need that reassurance. Just this once, for me. Please, Sasuke." Time seems to drag on as I stand there, silent, mulling it over.

"Fine." I snap out, slamming the door behind me.

Doors shut, the purr of an engine, then the flashing of lights as they wiz by. I'm staring out the window as I whisper harsh words, loud enough to be heard in the silence of the car, tension so thick I could taste it. Without warning, there is the sound of shrieking brakes, blinding headlights, then the deafening crash of the car being knocked off course, sending us flying...

I lay in a room of midnight, devoid of light. Voices echo around me, happy, worried, angry, disappointed. I pull myself to my feet, whirling this way and that, reaching blindly for an exit. I try and shout, nothing but silence leaves my lips. The slam of a door resonates around the room, drawing my attention. I squint my eyes at the harsh glare, making out blurry silhouettes. Vision clearing, horror-filled recognition dawns on my face. My family as I last saw them, bloody, broken, and bruised, are standing at the opening. Their red-soaked mouths are moving, whispering indistinctly.

Despite the fear and guilt gnawing at my insides, I make my way towards them on legs heavy as molten lead. I push, almost shoving my way through what feels like glue as I try to reach them. I scream their names but they turn away from me, the door slowly sliding shut. No matter how fast my legs go, I can't get any closer, the glimmer of white fading as it stretches further and further away.

Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone._ I don't want to be alone_!

The beacon is no more. There is no way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awake with a start, gasping. The crinkle of paper and the sweet scent of chocolate invading my senses. It takes me a minute to remember where I am, the effects of my drug induced sleep slowly fading away.

It's been two weeks since the accident, the surgery. The police have come and gone, asking me things that put me on edge, leaving little to no questions answered. I place a trembling hand over my face, breathing harshly.

"That was some dream you were having." The voice floats from across the room, warm and sultry. "Was it that same one?"

I shift my gaze to stare at the mysterious roommate I was placed with. I hear his voice, but I never see his form aside from the shadow against those hideous curtains. Ever since the first day in this room, he's always been the first to initiate a conversation. I was unable to respond the first week, not that I wanted to, but he more than made up for my lack of speech. Despite my annoyance, I have grown accustomed to his incessant ramblings, sometimes just allowing myself to lay there and listen. It was only recently- after getting the okay- that I started to speak, confiding in him the barest amount. His name is Naruto.

"No," I croak out, pushing myself into a seating position, "This one was a little different. It was...the worst by far."

I hear the snap of teeth breaking chocolate as he listens. It's always the same thing with him, the consumption of large amounts of cocoa and the crumbling of paper. "Wanna talk about it?"

I frown in remembrance. "No, I'd rather not think about it."

"Suit yourself." I see his outline shrug, then reach for another piece of paper. "Whatever tickles your pickle, brah."

I swear I felt a vein pop somewhere in my forehead. The shit he says really makes me want to slap my forehead sometimes. I decide to let it slide and instead satisfy my nagging curiosity. "What's with the paper?"

He chuckles. "You know, I thought you'd never ask." Despite his words, he stays silent, but I probe no further. I hear him shifting around and take a deep breath. "Have you ever heard the legend about the thousand paper cranes?"

"I don't believe I have."

"Well, it goes like this. In Japan, it's believed that folding a thousand paper cranes pleases the gods, so they grant you one wish. Anything you want...just for folding paper." He sighs heavily, dejectedly. The crinkle of parchment resumes. "I know it's silly, but it's something I really want to believe in."

The story sinks into the deep recesses of my mind, repeating it over and over. The thought of having just one wish giving me the things my life has been Hell without...to redeem myself...to be happy again. No. I shut down my racing thoughts. What a ridiculous notion, no matter how much I wish the legend was true, that just wasn't reality. "What do you wish for?" My question is strained and I know he could hear it.

"A lot of things. The thing I wish for the most, though? I haven't decided yet." I can sense the smile in his voice. "You? What would you wish for?"

I say nothing for the longest time, then, "I'll tell you about it another time." I see the shape of his head nod in acceptance. "I have another question though."

"Shoot."

"Where do you get all the paper?"

"Ah, well it's the nurses who bring them to me. They're kind enough to cut the paper for me and have even given me a box to put the finished ones in. Not that you can see it, mind you."

"What number are you on?"

I see Naruto's frame shake in silent laughter. "I'm gonna keep that one a secret. I'm not nearly far enough for me to boast about a number."

"Hm."

"Always the man with a million words, I see." He chuckles out. " Want to hear a story?"

I shrug. "You're gonna tell me anyway."

I know he's grinning. "Damn straight. Alright, well it goes like this..."

I lay back on my pillows, listening to the melodic sound of his voice, like swimming in warm honey. I close my eyes and let myself fall into the imagery his tale provides, escaping my waking nightmares. The worst was yet to come and how I wish I had known. I would have given up the world.

_Time waits for no one,_  
_So do you want to waste some time,_  
_Alone tonight?_  
_Don't be afraid of tomorrow,_  
_Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight..._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I ended it there on purpose. I decided to cut this bitch of a story in half (thirds now). See what kind of response I get. Meh.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks. :)


	2. Goodbye

**Author's Note:** This took longer to finish than I thought it would. However, the reason was because a few changes had to be made for the alternate ending to make sense.

I suggest reading both endings because they flow into each other. Having said that:

Enjoy.

* * *

Two months have passed and I'm getting closer to my release date, my head and torso were free of their restraints and I could move easier. Then, in just another two weeks, the casts were coming off and I would be sent home. My face hardens at the mere thought. The doctor tells me I've healed nicely, that I should practice walking again, but right now the very fiber of my being was in turmoil.

The detectives from before came back a few days ago and the things they revealed to me had my head reeling, my emotions were all in a jumble. I was shaken. I was lost. I'm staring blankly at the meal in front of me, still in deep thought when I register a faint voice calling my name.

"What?"

"Jeez Sasuke, I've been calling you for the last 10 minutes. Have you gone deaf or something?"

"No."

"Then why they Hell aren't you answering me?"

I can feel everything coming to a boil, the things I've been keeping locked in the safe inside my mind; anger, frustration, bitterness, and my overwhelming anguish. "Piss off," I whisper vehemently.

"Excuse me?" The rustling of sheets. "I'm gone one day, you don't say anything for three days, and now you're blowing me off? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I said piss off!" I shouted at him, knocking the cold tray of food off my lap. There's a sharp intake of breath from Naruto as I clutch the crisp white sheets by my sides, breathing harshly.

Naruto doesn't say anything for the longest time, the silence thick with unspoken questions, then, "I don't know what happened that has you so closed off, so pained. Don't think I don't notice when we talk, it's obvious. Whatever it was, it's not the end of the world. It could be-"

"Shut up." I choke out.

"Sasuke. Whatever you're feeling, whatever you're thinking, let it go. It's not worth it."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I scream with fingers reaching upwards, pulling my hair, and nails digging painfully into my scalp. "What the fuck do you know, huh? I tell you a few dreams and you think you know me, my life? You know nothing of the world and its cruelty. All you care about are your sweets and stupid paper birds." I knew my words hurt him, but I couldn't stop myself and it was too late to take them back.

"I see. Then I suppose you know my life? Or everyone's on the planet, enough to assume that you're the worst off? Everybody is different, along with the burdens they bear. It is your choice if you decide to shoulder it alone."

I laugh humorlessly, bitterly. "Alone?" My fingers are still buried in dark strands, burning stare fixed on my lap. I will not let my tears fall. "How could you possibly understand how that feels? He died to protect me from those fuckers after me, my parents. It was never for the company. It was for me, and I stubbornly, selfishly led the last of my family to their deaths. All because I was too blind to see what was right in front of me. My father was right; I shouldn't be allowed to call them family. That's why I can never forgive myself. There is nothing left for me. I will never have them back."

Silence.

"Is that all?"

I freeze, my temper flaring. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me. Everyone makes mistakes, and if I know you like I think I do, then you didn't mean for any of that to happen. You have to-"

I no longer hear his words. There is a loud voice screaming in my head and all I can see is a bloody crimson. I feel the snap of crisp sheets flying from my seated form. Suddenly I'm on the floor, limping towards the bed opposite my own, ripping the curtains aside, and fisting a cotton blue hospital gown. "What gives you the fucking right to say that to me, huh?! You don't know suffering! You could never know the pain of living with the knowledge that the last words you spoke to your parents was, 'I never want to see you again.' The pain of seeing the only person who understood you lying on a cold metal slab. There is nothing left to live for. You hear me?! Nothing!"

A heavily bandaged hand slowly comes up to grip at my plaster encased arm, neither pushing nor pulling; only holding it there. "Never say that, Sasuke. Don't you ever give up, life is so much better with a clear-headed view. Thinking that way only leads to more regrets." He's whispering now. "Don't lose yourself, not on purpose. I beg of you."

I hear his stifled sobs, I feel his trembling, and suddenly realization is slamming its fist in my gut. For the first time since my attack, I notice that Naruto is right in front of me. A mystery that I had not known I wanted to solve until now. As my eyes take in his appearance, I feel the blood drain from my face.

He looks drawn and ragged, with dark circles below his eyes. As I continue looking at him, my fist slowly loosens and drops to my side. I can see, even from above his clothing, that nearly all of his body is completely wrapped in bandages. From neck, to torso, and down the arm that had been holding my own. The rest is hidden by blankets. On the right side of his neck, where the linen does not quite reach, I can see angry, red, and distorted flesh. He was burned. What has me going weak in the knees is the look in his eyes. As bright as they shine, from both tears and the bubbly personality that I know he has, I can see a faint trace of insanity. Like fire and ice in eternal war, one doing its damnest to stay afloat while the other tries to claw its way to the top. The color of his skin, the blue of his eyes, and the golden mop of hair only add to the painful picture.

"Cat got your tongue?" He gives me a humorless smile, just a slight twitch from the corner of his mouth. "Please don't give me that look. I'm the one trying to comfort you, remember?"

The burning in my gut returns and I relax the muscles in my face, mask of indifference set coolly in place. "I don't want your pity, especially from someone like you." I remove the death grip I had on the rails of his bed to step back and turn away sharply. As I hobble back to my side of the room I don't notice the broken look he sends my way, the sweat on his brow, and the way his hands are shaking in the effort to remain in control.

I settle back onto the stiff mattress, regret slowly eating me up inside. Everything had escalated so quickly, and now there was nothing I wanted to say to make things right again. I was not in the wrong, I tell myself, he shouldn't have stuck his nose where it doesn't belong. It was his fault, not mine, right? I place my good hand on my face, shielding my eyes from the bright lights and the world I was not ready to face. Help me, Itachi...I can't do this alone. Not again.

I fall into a restless sleep to the sound of folding paper and the sweet smell of chocolate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eyes dull, I stare down at my newly freed limps, scratching and massaging the dry, achy skin. I haven't spoken to my roommate since the fight and I was more anxious about it than I thought I would be. When was the last time I felt this way?

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

I look up to meet the light brown eyes of the doctor, blond hair neatly in place the way it always was when I saw her. We had grown to be comfortably familiar with each other with each visit. This was my last check up with her and so far I was not finding it to my liking. "There is no point in staying here any longer. I have...things to take care of."

The doctor stares at me for a while, and then as I move to get off the examining table, she speaks again. "Do you know why your duration here at the hospital was so long? I'm sure you noticed that it was unusual."

Silence, then, "Was it for him?"

She doesn't need to ask to know who I'm talking about. "Partly, yes." Again, this look on her face flashes for a second then disappears before I can identify it. I notice that every time the subject of Naruto came up, she would have this pained look on her face. Now I understood why. "It was mostly for your sake. Those policemen didn't just speak to you."

I stiffen visibly and give her a sharp glare. "What did they tell you?"

She purses her lips. "Nothing that invades your privacy. Just things that had me questioning your ability to cope. We found it in your best interest to keep you here for your safety." I flinch at her words, unwanted flashes of memory running through me. "Do you remember what happened during your surgery?"

My fingers grip at the waxy paper beneath me. "Obviously not." I say through clenched teeth.

"You tried to go AWOL halfway through the procedure, screaming hysterically about needing to be with them. We had to strap you to the operating table and sedate you a second time."

I stare at the sterile white wall in front of me, lips set in a thin line. I remember the day as a blurry act of desperation. I know it wasn't the first time I tried something like that. The first time was when my brother was found dead with multiple gunshot wounds. I forcibly shut down the memory. "What's your point? It's in the past, as everything else is. I'm fine now."

"Are you? That's not what I heard."

I feel my eyes widen in surprise for a moment then narrow in suspicion. "Good friends, are you? Have a lot of discussions about me?"

"You know as well as I do that Naruto likes to talk about anything and everything, it shouldn't be surprising that he's mentioned you. It helps him. To him, you are-"

"Stop."

"-a very precious person. Don't leave him like this, Sasuke. He-"

"Stop it!"

"-needs you. More than you know."

I have my hands over my ears, shaking my head childishly. I don't want to listen because I know that there is truth in her words. Naruto's illness was from the mind. Every day he worsened just a little. He slept less and less every few weeks, increasing his paranoia, panic attacks, and hallucinations. The disease he has works in four stages, the last ending in death and Naruto was halfway there. His last attack landed him in the hospital with second to third degree burns. The only memory I have of his features cuts through me, making my mouth go dry.

The doctor squeezes my arm in comfort for a brief moment, then steps back. "I know that in a way, you need him too." She makes her way to the door, "He would like to speak with you one last time before you go, if you are willing. You should know better than anyone how important goodbyes are. As for myself, I have nothing left to say other than: Congratulations on your recovery, Mr. Uchiha. My best wishes go out to you. No need to thank me for the clothes, it was my pleasure. You are free to go home." There is something final in the way the door slams behind her, making my skin crawl.

I sit there a moment longer, staring blankly at my lap. How many times have I done this? I allow my body to slide from the table and to the floor onto shaky legs. As much as I know I should, I find little comfort in the ability to walk properly on two legs again. Instead, I'm torn between conflicting emotions. All I wanted before was to finish what I had started before all this happened, even if it killed me. Now, I dream of blond hair and blue eyes in a life I'm not sure I would be able to give, but I want it and the thought scares me. What kind of son, brother, would I be if I just went and forgot them? I don't deserve to be happy after what I've done. I was doomed to hurt the people around me; I can't stand the thought of losing someone else. Not again.

I let myself out the room, dark shoes squeaking against the tile floor as I make my way towards the elevator. As the doors slide shut my finger hesitates over the buttons. I jab at a number making it glow a faint yellow and steady myself as the metal box begins to move. I shift from foot to foot, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of my gut. I can't face him, not yet.

I make my way to the set of sliding glass doors, bumping into visitors in my haste. I feel the warmth of sunlight hit my face. What should have felt liberating is instead accusing as the light glares down my back. The doors slide shut behind me. I don't look back.

Why had this scene not looked familiar before now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should go back."

"I can't."

"We both know that's a load of horse shit. Your pride is getting in the way again and you know it."

It's been a week since I left the hospital. I've slept very little in my efforts to organize the business and set things right again; for my family and for myself. There was just one last thing to do and yet the thought had my stomach churning. Why?

I turn in my chair towards my mentor and longtime family friend. I take in his appearance, dark grey suit and shining silver hair slicked back neatly. There is a stern expression on his face, but I know he's trying hard not to explode. The swirling emotions in his eyes say it all. "That's not it." I whisper, shaking my head sadly. "I've waited too long to go back, I'm sure I'm not wanted there. I hurt him."

The look he's giving me melts away as he notices the broken sound of my voice. "From what you've told me, he doesn't sound like that kind of person at all. I'm sure that if anything, he just wants to see you one last time."

My body goes still. "Last time?"

"His condition is not something that is easily cured, if at all, Sasuke. It only gets worse. Were you not aware of that?"

I suddenly feel cold, my heart going numb. He can't be cured? Without warning, memories of my time in the hospital bombard my brain. Each clue a harsh slap in the face.

The look on the doctor's face when she thought of Naruto, I understood it now. It was the agony of watching someone die slowly in front of you, without the ability to do a goddamn thing about it.

The glimpse I had of Naruto and what had my blood running cold. His eyes held the grim acceptance of staring Death in the face, yet fighting tooth and nail the whole way.

Finally, all the words of comfort I had refused to accept: _Don't let go. Not on purpose. You are not alone._

I've been a fool, a complete selfish idiot. I had launched myself away from the chair, dashing madly towards the door. I'm shaking so bad that my hands cannot get the door open, fumbling and slipping on the golden knob.

A calloused hand reaches from behinds me, gently pushing my hands away and opening the door with a soft click. I turn to face the man who was able to see right through me, from the moment I walked through the front door one week ago. Neither of us says a word, understanding flickering in mirror gazes.

Briskly making my way out of the study, I head towards the hall, grab my keys and step into the stormy world outside.

I'm feeling a desperate longing somewhere at the bottom of my heart and I can't understand it. Stopped at a red light- foot tapping impatiently- I clutch at my chest. What is this feeling?

I hear the drone of the radio, something on the news about increased amounts of- I shut it off, the shrill voice of the woman hurting my ears. I feel a lurch in my belly as I turn into the hospital entrance, the blare of a horn warning me that I was going too fast. Ignoring it, I circle the parking lot three times before finding an open space much farther than I wanted.

I stand by the door for a minute watching the clouds in the sky darken, the smell of rain filling my nostrils. I'm here, Naruto. I take a step to begin the long trek to the hospital doors, when at that moment a huge tremor knocks me off my feet. _What in the world?_

Balancing myself on the car, I stand once more, looking around in confusion. I hear a rumble from deep below the earth, the vibrations shooting up my spine. Suddenly, the ground below me is shaking violently and a deafening crack resounds in my ears. Panic settling in, I notice a break in the pavement a good ten feet away to my left. I watch the fissure widen and stretch across the parking lot. Oh no.

Please, God, no. I'm screaming, pushing past the panicking crowd rushing from the damaged hospital. The left side of the hospital had been hit, a third of it crumbling to the ground. Naruto had been located on that side, just a little more to the right. I have to find him.

I'm knocked to the ground several times but I continue my reckless abandon towards the hospital.

"Stop! You can't go inside; the building could collapse at any minute!"

I give the doctor a brief glare. "I don't care!"

He grabs me by the arm hard enough to bruise. "The staff inside are already trying their best to evacuate the patients. Just wait here, you'll only get in the way!"

He's yelling at me through the shouting and crying from the people around us, trying to pull me along with him. I'm angry. Doesn't he understand? I must reach him! When my own fierce tugging makes no progress, I turn sharply on my heel and face him. "I don't give a fuck." I pull my fist back and punch him square in the nose, blood spurting down his face. He lands on the floor with a hard thud. I don't give him another thought as I make my way back inside.

_Stay calm, stay calm._ I'm looking back and forth through the doctors and nurses helping the injured out through the broken glass doors. I spot a head of blond hair and make a run for it, trying my best to avoid bumping into people.

"Doctor!"

She turns at the sound of my voice, meeting my gaze. Her hair is disheveled, blond locks falling from the usually neat bun they are placed in. Blood is dripping down her face from an injury I can't see. She notices where I'm looking and waves it off. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Where is Naruto?"

She pales. "I don't know. I was in the ICU when the earthquake hit. Why? What's happened?"

I curse and push past her, making a beeline for the stairs.

"Wait, Sasuke! Where are you going? Come back here!"

I ignore here pleas and yank open the door leading to the floors above. I take one last look at her ashen face before making my way inside.

Legs aching and lungs burning, I make it to the fifth floor, to the nursing ward. The halls are empty and dark as I make my way towards Room 503. There are broken pipes and electrical circuits hanging from the ceiling, water dripping and sparks flying. Debris litters the floor the further down the hall I go, the chunks of plaster making the way difficult.

I step over a particularly large piece of wall and freeze in my tracks. A part of the ceiling had broken away sometime during the tremors. There, under the rubble was the nurse that had been assigned to watch me. All that could be seen of her was her head and arm, blood pooling beneath her. Swallowing hard, I look away and step over the pile gingerly, sending a small prayer her way.

_I'm almost there, Naruto, please be ok._ I turn a corner to see a familiar hall and an even more familiar number seven doors down. Hope swelling in me, I dash towards the room. Three paces away, I feel the floor beneath my foot give way.

"Shit!" I hiss out. I was lucky the entire floor had not fallen, only my leg falling through past the knee. Pulling myself free from the hole, I suck in a sharp breath as I plant my foot on the ground. Ignoring the pain shooting up my leg, I limp the rest of the way, laying a trembling hand on the knob. I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing myself for whatever I might find inside. I take a deep breath and push it open.

"Hello?" I croak out.

"O-over here." I hear a familiar voice whisper faintly.

In the dimness of the room, I make my way over to Naruto's bed, curtains barely intact. Nervously, I pull the curtains aside and come face to face with him. Immediately a flood of emotions rush through me at the sight of him. Happiness, relief, and something I couldn't identify. I took in the rest of Naruto's form and fell to my knees.

"Sasuke? You came back. I'm so glad." Naruto is looking at me with those eyes. Like a summer sky slowly being swallowed by darkness. He chuckles softly. "The old hag owes me some money."

"Naruto..."

"You have that look on your face again."

I'm choking back tears, my voice breaking. "How...how can you joke at a time like this?" I take another look at him and grab at his hands, holding them tightly. Our fingers are stained in red. "Look at you!"

He slowly looks down at himself, hair floating gently around him. "Would you look at that," he says softly, "how long has that been there? I didn't even notice it."

"Liar." My voice is almost inaudible, but I know he hears me. "There is no way you can't feel that...all this blood. Why didn't you run?"

He squeezes my hand. "I was afraid. After the lights went out, I started seeing things, like the time I ran into the fire. I didn't want to move." He shakes his head sadly. "Next thing I knew, the windows were exploding and the ceiling was falling apart. It all happened so fast."

Once more, I look at the steel rod embedded in Naruto's belly all the way to the bottom of the bed. He was pinned. "I-I could try lifting you off."

Our eyes meet and I know we have both already reached the same conclusion. Removing him now would kill him instantly. Naruto had chosen to live until the last moment and greet death with open arms.

"Come closer, Sasuke. I want to give you something."

Legs weak and shaky, I stand up and lean over him. He smiles up at me and reaches for something beside him. "Here, I made this for you."

I look down at his hand and see him holding a little blue paper crane. "Is this-?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, but...I think I can make my wish come true on my own. I finally decided what I wanted."

I take the little bird from his hand and gently fold it into my pocket. "I don't understand. Don't you want to live? How can that possibly come true...?"

"Why wish for something that can't happen? I want something that only you can give me."

I can see the light in his eyes fading, his body growing cold, and the grip he has on my hand weakening. "Anything."

Gingerly, he raises his arm and places his hand on my cheek. "Do you think you can love me...as-as I love you?"

I know now. I know what the heavy feeling in my heart had been. Despite the small time I had known Naruto, it felt like I had known him my whole life. He was my friend, my lover, my life. I love this man and now I was losing him.

Tears stinging my eyes, I answer him in a way I have not done in a long time. With honesty. "Of course. More than either of us could have ever thought."

He smiles at me. A smile so bright and full of the same love that I know shines in my own eyes that it fills me with wonder and breaks my heart. "Thank you."

I say nothing but instead press my lips softly to his, conveying my feelings in this single touch. _I love you._ He sighs into the kiss, his hand slowly dropping from my face, the blood on his hand smearing on my cheek. He is still.

I lift myself and look down at him for the last time, my tears glistening on his smiling face. I lay myself next to him, holding his body close.

Goodbye, dear friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand at the foot of a grave, simply staring at the inscribed name. It's been over a month and during that time, I had considered joining those dear to me. I look at the object in my hand. Something stopped me, and I'm glad it did.

I kneel down in the grass and place the items I had brought with me by the tombstone. A single blue and orange paper crane sit together by a bar of chocolate. My gaze lingers on the first and last gift I will ever receive from him. He had written me a letter in the bird. Those words gave me the strength to live on. They were engraved in my heart.

I place my hand on the cool stone, thinking. I smile and stand up, brushing the dirt from my knees. As I pat the stone, a gust of wind blows past me. My senses identify the sound of crinkling paper and the taste of chocolate.

I'll see you on the other side, but not yet. Not yet. Wait for me, Naruto.

_Swing me these sorrows_  
_And try delusion for a while._  
_It's such a beautiful lie._  
_You've got to lose inhibition -_  
_Romance your ego for a while._  
_Come on, give it a try._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Too sad? Don't worry, it gets better. :)


	3. At Last

**Author's Note:** Wow this took an incredibly long time to do and I really don't know why. I know how I wanted it to end...I guess I just didn't know how to approach it? Who knows, at least it's done now right? This chapter is why I rated it "M". I didn't make it extremely graphic because, remember, this is about the _feels._ Despite that, I hope you like it.

Before I forget, to Clover71: Yes, that is Naruto's illness exactly. Great job on picking that up. Did you guess? Thank you to those who reviewed, read, and liked this even though it made you cry. It makes me very happy that you gave it a chance. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

I awaken in a cold sweat, body shaking, and lungs burning for air. I lay in bed, eyes wide and staring as I wait for my heartbeat to slow. I reach up to touch the corner of my eye, wetness trailing past my hairline and into the pillow beneath my head. Had that all been a dream?

I sit up, looking at my trembling hands for a moment when a thought hits me. I swing my legs over the bed, feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. I glance at the clock just after eight pm and make my way to the door. I fling it open to find just the man I was looking for with his fist frozen mid-knock.

"Oh, er, good morning, Sasuke. I was just about to-"

"What day is it?"

"The 23rd I believe. Why?"

"Good."

"Wait, what? Sasuke-!"

I slammed the door shut and headed for the closet. It's only been three days since I arrived home with an empty feeling buried deep within me. As I dressed, I came to a conclusion that had my heart, my soul, soaring. The dream had not been a premonition, but a message. I was not going to let this chance pass by me again for I knew now that regret was a bitter pill to swallow.

I yank open my bedroom door again walking briskly past the man still waiting for an answer.

"Try to hurry. You have a meeting in-" The silvery flash of a watch. "-two hours."

I nod in his direction and continue down the hall, grab my keys hanging by the door and step outside. The sun is bright and warm, the sky clear and without a cloud in sight. I can't help but be reminded of a pair of eyes with the exact color, the exact feeling. It was the reflection of the summer sun on water in those depths.

Sooner than I expected, I'm turning into the hospital parking lot, waiting for a red sedan to finish backing out of the space it was occupying. Drumming my fingers against the steering wheel, I pull in, parking as neatly as possible.

I stand outside the car, fists clenched, and willing my heart to calm. The dream was not real, everything is alright. I'm reassuring myself over and over, hoping and praying to any and every god that has ever been worshiped. Despite accepting my feelings toward my hospital roommate, I can't help but feel extremely anxious. When was the last time I had accepted someone other than family into my heart?

With each step I take, the knots in the pit of my belly grow, making me wince in discomfort. I enter the lobby and pass by the reception desk without so much as a glance. No one takes notice. Upon reaching the third floor, my luck runs out when I bump into a familiar set of over-sized breasts. I glance up to come eye to eye with my doctor.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What a surprise."

I grunt in response.

"I honestly don't know what kind of answer I expected." She begins to rub at her temples.

"I need to see Naruto."

Her stance immediately becomes defensive. Glare in place and arms crossed tightly. "Is that so? Why the change of heart?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." I try to sidestep past her, attempting to reach the hallway behind her. An arm shoots out, effectively close lining me and temporarily cutting off my airway. I fall to my knees clutching my throat and wheezing slightly. "That was a bit excessive, don't you think?" I choke out.

I can hear the smirk in her voice. "Hardly."

Still rubbing a sore neck, I stand and turn a narrowed gaze at her. "Let me pass." She merely snorts, an eyebrow raised in challenge. It takes a fair amount of will power to keep from growling at her. "I'm not going to hurt him."

She opens her mouth to say something- a snarky comment, I'm sure- but I cut her off. "Not again. I swear to you."

Her teeth click shut and she stares at me for a long time. Whether she saw something in me or she came to her own conclusion, I don't know. After a moment she simply walked away with a submissive wave of her hand, leaving me to stare after her. With a small shake of my head and a small smile gracing my lips, I head down the hallway.

I stand outside the door marked 503 resolutely, my hand poised over the door handle, shaking lightly. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to prepare myself and take a deep, shuddering breath. Heart pounding loudly in my ears, I turn the handle and push open the door.

"Sasuke."

I hear myself give a sharp intake of breath before my eyes flutter open at the sound of his voice. The smile on his face and the light in his eyes freeze me in my tracks as I read the meaning behind his expression. I murmur out a soft "Naruto..." before the smile on his face cracks into a full blown grin that makes him brighter than any star.

"Come here, Sasuke."

As if my body were waiting for those words to fall from his lips, my legs are suddenly jolted into action. Before I know it, I find myself wrapped in warm arms and the smell of sweet chocolate.

"I'm so sorry." I breathe into his neck, burying my nose into his shoulder. I feel his body shake in a small chuckle and my arms tighten around him.

Fingers are suddenly threading through my hair and Naruto is whispering to me, telling me that he was never angry and I had no reason to apologize. Yet, I can't stop from telling him how sorry I am and asking for forgiveness over and over, but we both know that my pleas are not only aimed toward him. So, he let's me and simply continues to stroke my hair.

At some point, I joined Naruto in his bed and we simply lay there, comforting each other without saying a word. I don't know how long it was before I suddenly found myself waking up to the darkness of the room. I feel Naruto shift gently beside me, my body curled around him.

"Did I wake you?"

I pull myself away and prop my head against my arm. My lips twitch into a small smirk as I see Naruto mirror my position. "No."

"That's good." The smile he gives me has my heart lurching. His eyes question and I answer, a conversation that only the two of us could understand, wrapped in our own world. After a moment, he finally speaks. "I've been meaning to give you something."

He reaches toward the bedside table and is startled when my hand overtakes his own and grasps the little blue bird he was aiming for. I sit back in the bed and cradle the little paper ornament to my chest. My eyes glued to the neatly folded lines of the bright parchment, voice whisper soft, I begin to speak.

"'I know that we don't know each other very well, yet I feel like you are someone I have always known. Someone I have always been waiting for. I watch you every day from behind this curtain, especially when you sleep. Did you know you cry out from your nightmares? It makes me want to hold you, comfort you; but I know better. We have a lot in common, you and I. Did you know that? You think you don't have anyone left, the people you loved are gone. I beg to differ. Someone special once told me, 'The loves of your life never leave, they just appear in a new form.' Keep walking, Sasuke, and make life beautiful once more. Did you know that something will make living worth the pain is just around the corner? Even if I'm not around, I want to be there for you Sasuke. I love you. Did you know that? I love you. Don't let go. I love you, Sasuke.'" As I finish, I look up at him, to those wide blue eyes, and smile.

Although Naruto's face is frozen in shock, swirls of emotions are crashing in his eyes. One in particular catches my attention and my throat suddenly goes dry. His voice comes out very soft as he questions me. "H-how did you know?"

A sad, knowing smile crosses my features as I look away from him once more, turning to look out the window. "I had a dream before I came here. It made me realize a lot of things that I had been denying to myself. In that dream you-" I choke off my sentence, unable to finish it. My fist clenches the sheet beside me, knuckles white. "The thought of losing you. It hurt me more than I could possibly bear again. I realized that," I take a deep breath and meet his eyes, "I love you, Naruto."

I say no more as I wait for him to respond. He stares at the hands in his lap as the silence stretches on. Suddenly his head whips up to look at me, eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. "Is this a dream?" His hand reaches up to cup my face and my own follows to press my face closer to that trembling warmth. "Is that true?"

I turn my head to press a kiss into his palm. "Yes."

The smile on his face is incredibly sweet, unguarded, and so purely beautiful that I can only sit there in stunned awe. "Then," he says faintly, bringing his free hand to the other side of my face, "may I...?"

I close the space between us, our lips meeting in a simple pressing of skin. The kiss is tender, our lips sliding gently against each other. His hands slide down my face to circle my neck as my own press softly into the small of his back, bringing us closer. There are so many words spoken in this touch that it leaves me breathless. Stay with me. Don't leave me. I don't need anything but you. I adore you. You are mine. A peaceful sigh leaves him as I pull away and touch my forehead to his.

"I love you...so much."

Naruto's arms tighten around me. "And I, you, Sasuke." He angles his face toward me once more. "Again."

Our lips meet over and over, softly, harshly, passionately, lovingly. Naruto silently pleads for more and yet I am unsure. I could never hurt him. He notices my hesitation and begins to murmur sweet, encouraging words in my ear as he leads my hands around his body. Slowly, I comply, pulling back to remove my own shirt before turning my attention back to Naruto. I finger the thin hospital gown, undoing the buttons in the back one by one before sliding it off. I lay him back on the bed, our bodies illuminated by the glowing lights outside the window. I slide a hand down his chest, over the wrinkled, reddened flesh lightly. He silently watches as my hand trails over the healed wounds. I cup his neck, slide down his arm, retrace it back down his side, over his ribs, his hip, where my hand stops at the flimsy waistline of his pants. "Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head. "Not anymore. It's just uncomfortable."

"I see. That's good. I'm glad." I bring my lips to his chest and kiss the line where smooth, unblemished skin meets with the fading burns. Despite is words, I move carefully, dragging my lips and hands everywhere they can reach. I hear Naruto sigh above me while his fingers curl lightly into my hair. It feels nice and I wish this moment would stay still, but I can feel the anticipation rolling off Naruto. Who am I to deny him?

Slowly, our movements increase as passion overtakes us, our bodies angling into a sitting position. Our hands and mouths are all over each other. Naruto kisses my neck, sucking gently. I run my fingers up his torso, my thumb brushing a nipple. He shudders and sucks harder, his own hands falling to let his fingers dip just below my waistline to run along my hips.

My patience wearing thin, I wrap a hand around the back of Naruto's head to keep him pressed against me while my other hand goes down to cup his erection. I hear his breathing hitch as I continue to stroke him teasingly. The hands at my hips tighten as I wrap my fingers around the clothed member and pump rhythmically, leisurely.

His muffled moan vibrates down my spine and spurs me on. I pull the drawstring and slip the light blue scrubs up and away from his leaking sex. I feel him shudder a moment before I wrap my hand around him once more, my thumb brushing over the head softly. Naruto's hips buck, pulling greater pleasure from my working fingers. I sit staring for a moment, mesmerized, as he thrusts into my hand. A low groan escapes my throat and suddenly Naruto stops, breathing harshly.

"You too." He murmurs breathlessly. Nimble fingers make short work of my buckle, the sound of a zipper being pulled down reaches my ears. Pleasure shoots throughout my body as his fingers close around my hardened flesh. "No underwear, Sasuke? How unexpected." Naruto chuckles.

I feel a soft smirk on my face as I answer him. "I was kind of in a hurry."

His face is close to mine again and I can feel myself falling into those cerulean depths, the shades of blue breath-taking. Warm breath brushes my face as he speaks against my lips. "Makes things easier."

Inflamed, I lift him from the bed by the rear and place him on my lap. I shudder as I press our bodies flush against each other, the pressure on my groin painfully delicious. Naruto's arms are wrapped around me, a hand in my hair, and back arched slightly. He lets out a stuttering rush of air when I kiss along his neck, then a throaty groan when I push my hand in-between us to grab at our erections.

The room is filled with soft sighs and moans as we clutch, release, and lose ourselves in the pleasure of having such intimate places sliding along the other. My face is buried in his neck and I breathe his scent in, basking in the smell of cocoa and rain. Naruto's head is thrown back in bliss, quiet words of love falling from his lips.

I increase the pace of my hand around us, my fingers sliding easily from the fluid leaking from our heads. I can hear Naruto's moans increase and I find it difficult to keep my own pleasured gasps from growing in volume. I'm gripping harder, moving faster, and I feel our bodies tense in anticipation. Naruto's hands on my shoulders are digging into the muscle there but the pain is drowned out by the simultaneous feeling of my teeth biting into my lip and the rush of orgasm ripping through me. Naruto's own cry comes from deep in his chest, the sound like that of a sated beast.

Warmth from both completed desire and blissful happiness fills my chest, my mind, and my heart. Out of breath, I hold Naruto closer to me as his own hold tightens. Shifting slightly, I move to lay us back down in a comfortable position and pull the blankets around us. I press his head against me, close to my heart and curl around him. I comb my fingers through his hair tenderly while I whisper to him. "I know you wanted more, but I want to wait for that until the day I can take you out of here."

Although I can't see his face, I know that he is smiling. "I'll look forward to it."

I place an affectionate kiss to his forehead as I settle down for sleep. Chuckling, I murmur sleepily, "I had a meeting today, but I missed it."

Naruto is shaking in my arms in silent laughter as he shakes his head and clicks his tongue in mock scolding. "Shame on you. I hope it was worth it."

I smile. "Always." With that, I slip into peaceful sleep.

Hours later, the door creaks silently open as the blond doctor peaks her head inside, taking note of the beeping monitors. Eyes wide, she brings a hand to her mouth as she gasps and stares in shocked disbelief. The hand on the knob slides off as she slides down the doorway to the floor. Tears prick at her eyes and she clutches her chest. "Oh my God." She breathes out. "Naruto..."

Her eyes are glued to the forms on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Relieved, joyous eyes fall on Naruto. Face serene and peaceful after so many months. There, Naruto Uzumaki slept. What a beautiful sight.

"Thank God."

_Suddenly my eyes are open, _  
_Everything comes into focus._  
_We are all illuminated, _  
_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding._  
_We are, we are, blinded._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh goodness, I'm choking on the fluff. Ugh lol. I don't know how I feel about the ending...I feel it was too short compared to the previous chapters. I didn't go with a full blown sex scene since I tend to get kinda graphic *cough* and the story didn't call for that. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

Constructive criticism is appreciated and reviews are most welcome. Thank you. :)


End file.
